


The Trouble With Hobbits

by Elvendork



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots dealing with certain characters' developing perceptions of hobbits... namely, that they are too brave, too innocent, too wise, and too loyal for their own good, and especially for the good of their friends.</p><p>[Character tags to be updated as appropriate.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for some time, but I've never been able to fashion it into a full story. In the end I decided it didn't need to be one, and that a series of snapshots might actually be better than a fully-fledged fic. Well... we'll see what you think.

The trouble with hobbits, Aragorn quickly decides, is that they are so foolishly, unthinkingly brave. He has several Halfling acquaintances before he ever comes across Master Frodo and his companions; he has spent too long in and around Bree to have avoided their people entirely, but he can only claim to have truly known one. He had always thought that Bilbo Baggins was something of a peculiarity among his race, and though this is undoubtedly true, it is clearly not so for all of the reasons Aragorn had suspected.


	2. Boromir

The trouble with hobbits, Boromir soon learns, is that no matter their true age it is very difficult to see them as anything more than children. This is partly due to their small stature, but more often because of their enduring innocence, which is of a kind rarely seen in the adulthood of other races. They seem to be such a quaint, peaceful people – almost naïve even – that Boromir often wonders how they ever became involved in such a filthy mess as this hopeless war. He finds himself more and more taking on the role of protector and teacher, especially of the younger two Halflings in their Company. It becomes his self-appointed duty to spare them any suffering he can manage, and he will go to his death believing he has failed.


	3. Elrond

The trouble with hobbits, Elrond concludes with wry amusement, is that they are so baldly, unashamedly honest. They just don’t seem to have it in them to be manipulative or sly. Faced with the task of convincing some other person of their suitability for a given task, an elf or a man – or even a dwarf – might each in their own fashion try to argue the point. They may use either words or weapons, might be harsh or eloquent, might speak either truth or falsehood, but they will put forward a _case_ for their being included. They will not, in short, simply assume success. A hobbit, on the other hand, _will_. They will state, quite simply, what they are going to do, and they will do it. They will not be swayed from their decision by any trick Elrond has yet learned in all his long years of ever increasing wisdom. Elrond has yet to decide between admiration, annoyance, and frank bewilderment at this fact. It is a rare and refreshing feeling.


	4. Thorin

The trouble with hobbits, Thorin concludes grimly, is that they are so damnably stubborn and so completely blind to any kind of real risk. They have – or at least this one has – a peculiar pride which seems to lend itself to all manner of strange situations, without rhyme or reason to an outside observer. Thorin soon finds that although Bilbo is quick to bemoan the lack of a pocket handkerchief or to proclaim about aversions to horse hair, he can be quite careless when it comes to actual matters of life and death. He is at least as bad as the worst of the dwarves, and though surprisingly resilient for his size, Bilbo is not even considered a warrior among his own people; he looks positively _fragile_ next to any other member of the Company. Still he seems to spend their entire quest throwing himself in front of trolls, spiders, goblins, and every other foul creature to cross their path. The final straw comes at the Mountain. For all his foolish, pig-headed courage, Bilbo still does not think like a fighter. While the dwarves are scouring the hoarded treasure for weapons and armour, preparing to defend themselves in case of battle with elf, man, or beast, Bilbo scarcely appears to turn over a single coin. He has no mind for danger, and it is with great relief that Thorin finally stumbles across the mithril shirt: here is something perfectly suited to the hobbit’s small frame, something Thorin might give away as a gift or a reward for the Burglar’s services – something to finally set his mind at ease over the safety of their blasted, brilliant Halfling.


End file.
